Amores de Tokio
by Zekesami Kinomoto
Summary: Akane, una chica de 16 años que vive con sus padres y su hermano mayor,no tiene amigos, pero ahora se translada a Tokio, donde conocerá a un grupo de su clase y comenzará la aventura... podrá descubrir lo que es la amistad y... el amor
1. Mi nuevo hogar

Amores de Tokio  
Capítulo 1º  
Mi nuevo hogar

Akane- Ya te he dicho que no quiero marcharme de nuevo -grité, estaba furiosa-  
Makku- Hija, ya te he explicado el motivo, tenemos que mudarnos a la fuerza- intentaba hacerme entrar en razón-  
Akane- Mamá ¿y no puede papá seguir con el mismo trabajo? -comenzaba a estar desesperada-  
Makku- Sí, pero no aquí. Además, piensa que estaremos en una casa más grande y tu padre ganará más dinero, viviremos mejor -se acercó a mí y me puso las manos en mis hombros-.  
Kae- Venga Akane, no se lo pongas difícil a mamá, -entró por la puerta de la cocina-  
Akane- Pero...pero... -miré a Kae, que se acercó a nuestra madre y ambos pusieron cara de pena, así que no pude hacer nada- está bien...nos iremos. -bajé la cara con gesto perdedor- Estos dos no tienen remedio -pensé mientras salía de la cocina para dirigirme a mi habitación-.

¡Ah! Hola a todos, perdonad por el numerito de la cocina, bueno me llamo Akane Kumitsu, tengo 16 años, aunque voy a la misma clase que mi hermano Kae (mi único hermano), que tiene un año más que yo, ya que cuando era más pequeña me adelantaron un curso porque sacaba mucha diferencia al resto de mis compañeros. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Japón, Miteko, bueno, al menos hasta pasado mañana, porque han trasladado a mi padre en su empleo y tenemos que mudarnos de nuevo (como hace 4 años), esta vez nos vamos a Tokio. La verdad es que yo no quiero mudarme de nuevo, aunque...no hay nada que me retenga aquí, ya que casi no tengo amigas, sólo a mi hermano, eso se debe a que soy muy tímida. La verdad es que mi hermano me quiere mucho y siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo, siempre que me he metido en algún problema, él ha salido en mi defensa.

A la mañana siguiente estaba tumbada boca abajo en mi cama, leyendo una revista, mañana nos iríamos a vivir a Tokio, ¡vaya lata, la verdad es que no me apetecía mucho tener que preparar todo el equipaje y los muebles de mi dormitorio.

Kae- Akane, ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó desde el pasillo tras llamar a la puerta de mi habitación-  
Akane- Claro, pasa hermanito.  
Kae- ¿¡Todavía tienes todo así? -miró a la habitación, que estaba aún sin recoger- ¡Akane! Sabes que nos vamos mañana.  
Akane- Sí, lo sé -bajé la mirada- pero aún tengo tiempo.  
Kae- Venga, levántate ahora de la cama, yo te ayudaré a recoger todo.  
Akane- Muchas gracias Kae -me lancé a sus brazos y él respondió el abrazo-.

Por la tarde ya habíamos recogido todo, cada cosa estaba en su caja correspondiente con su nombre escrito para que fuese más rápido de encontrar todo, lo único que había quedado sin guardar era mi cama, ya que tendría que dormir esa noche en ella todavía.

Ya era la hora de la cena, y mi madre ya nos había llamado para que bajásemos. Yo estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa cuando llegó mi padre.

Akane- ¡¡Papá! -me lancé a sus brazos-  
Yako- Hola hija, pareces muy contenta -me sonrió felizmente- ¿ha pasado algo especial en estos días? -miró a mamá y a Kae-

Mi padre es un empresario muy conocido en Japón, por eso hay muchos días que tiene que dormir fuera de casa, ya que suele tener muchas reuniones importantes y tiene que estar viajando muy a menudo. Ahora le han ascendido y ganará mucho más, por eso nos tenemos que ir de aquí.

Makku- Bueno...nada en especial, -se encogió de hombros- pero por fin Akane ha accedido a lo del transado.  
Yako- ¿¡En serio? -me miró muy feliz y me abrazó con fuerza- ¡¡Eso es genial!

Después de cenar subí a mi habitación, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior no había dormido mucho y esa misma mañana había estado con Kae recogiendo todo lo que me tendría que llevar de mi cuarto en el transado.

El despertador sonó a las 7 de la mañana, mi padre quería que todos nos levantásemos temprano para no salir tarde, ya que hasta Tokio se tardaban 5 horas con el coche y querían que comiésemos ya allí. Aún era demasiado temprano y yo estaba muerta de sueño, así que apagué el despertador, era primavera, aún hacía un poco de frío por las noches y madrugadas, me tapé la cabeza con la almohada y seguí durmiendo, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque a las 7:15 am Kae entró en mi habitación.

Kae- ¿Aún en la cama dormilona? -se burló de mí guiñándome un ojo y sacándome la lengua-.  
Akane- Kae...déjame un ratito más porfa...-se lo dije con voz de recién despertada-.  
Kae- Ni hablar -me quitó la almohada, me destapó, me cogí y me echó a su hombro- te he dicho que te levantes y es que te levantes, sino se nos hará muy tarde y aún tenemos que llevar todas las camas hasta el camión de la mudanza.  
Akane- Umm... (uu) está bien, está bien... -dije un poco molesta porque tenía mucho sueño-

A las nueve de la mañana ya estábamos los cuatro en el coche, bueno...cinco, se me olvidó contaros que tengo un perrito, se llama Sasha, es un Husky Siberiano, es hembra y tan sólo tiene 4 meses, me lo regaló Kae hace un par de meses por mi cumpleaños, el 29 de febrero, sí, ya se que febrero sólo tiene 28 días, pero nací en un año bisiesto, así que ese tuvo 29, y yo tuve que nacer justo ese día, así que suelo celebrar mi cumpleaños el 1 de marzo, si se piensa bien...sólo tengo...4 años, jajaja, que bien me conservo, jajaja. Bueno, creo que me he desviado un poco del tema. A las 2 de la tarde acabábamos de llegar a Tokio, la verdad es que el viaje se me había pasado muy rápido y tranquilo, en gran parte porque las dos primeras horas fui dormida. Mi padre giró a la derecha con el coche y aparcó.

Makku- Bueno...ya hemos llegado, a partir de ahora viviremos aquí -se volvió hacia atrás montada aún en el coche para decirnos esto a Kae y a mí-  
Akane- ¿En serio? -salí muy contenta del coche con Sasha entre mis brazos para poder ver la casa donde íbamos a vivir de ahora en adelante-  
Kae- ¡Vaya hermanita, parece que te legras de haber venido! -se bajó también del coche-  
Akane- ¡¡¡¡Vaya! ¡¡¡¡Qué grande! -solté a Sasha en el suelo y salí corriendo hacia el interior del recinto seguida alegremente por Sasha-.

La casa era enorme, bueno, la verdad es que aún no había entrado, pero desde fuera lo parecía, tenía un jardín inmenso lleno de árboles, matorrales, preciosas flores...el jardín estaba partido en dos por una camino que llevaba hasta la entrada de la casa. Corrí para rodear la casa y poder ver que había por la parte de atrás, para mi sorpresa había una inmensa piscina con trampolín y otro jardín con una fuente en el centro por la que salía el agua a través de la mano de una sirena subida al lomo de un delfín.

Yako- ¡¡¡Akane, ven! -gritó mi padre desde la parte delantera de la casa-  
Akane- ¿Qué ocurre? -llegué sofocada de tanto correr-  
Makku- Nada, es sólo que queremos que veáis el interior de la casa.  
Kae- ¿No os parece demasiado grande para nosotros cuatro?  
Yako- Esto...bueno...-puso cara de habernos ocultado algo- veréis...es que...vamos a compartir la casa con otra familia.  
Akane- ¿¡QUÉ? -No me podía creer que nos hubiese ocultado eso-  
Yako- Bueno...lo siento hija. Pero tranquila, no viviremos exactamente en la misma casa, ya que esta casa está dividida en dos partes independientes en su interior, nuestra casa es la de la parte izquierda y la suya la de la derecha -al abrir la puerta pudimos ver a que se refería, había un pasillo a lo ancho con una puerta en cada extremo- ¿Veis?  
Kae- ¿Y quién vivirá con nosotros?  
Yako- Mi nuevo socio, el señor Teki Meyina, su esposa Naoko, su hija de 17 años Hibiki y su otra hija pequeña de 10 años Kari...aunque... -puso cara de pensativo- ahora mismo están de vacaciones y no llegarán hasta dentro de tres días.

Entramos en la casa y comprobamos que aunque nuestra parte fuese la mitad de toda la casa, aún así era bastante grande. Tenía dos plantas, en la planta de abajo había dos enormes salones, una cocina muy amplia, una habitación que sería el despacho de mi padre, un cuarto de baño y un patio interior que se comunicaba con la zona de los Meyina. En la planta de arriba había cuatro dormitorios (el de mis padres, uno de invitados, el de Kae y el mío, que los unía un cuarto de baño que deberíamos compartir, aunque yo ya estaba acostumbrada), el dormitorio de mis padres tenía baño propio. La habitación de Kae y la mía tenían dos grandes balcones que daban a la fachada principal de la casa por la cual se podía ver la verja de la entrada.

Antes de cenar ya habíamos terminado de organizar más o menos todas las cosas, gracias a las personas que nos ayudaron con el transado como los conductores de los camiones de mudanzas y algunos amigos de mi padre y algunos de Kae. Después de cenar me encontré tremendamente cansada.

Kae- Akane, será mejor que te duches y te acuestes, mañana comenzamos las clases en el nuevo instituto.  
Akane- ¿¡Qué? ¿Tan pronto? -me quedé muy sorprendida- pero pensé que mamá y papá nos darían al menos un día para acostumbrarnos un poco.  
Kae- Pues no, parece ser que en el instituto al que iremos tienen un nivel muy alto y es mejor que no perdamos ni una sola clase.  
Akane- Está bien -bajé la cabeza y me dirigí al baño para ducharme y luego acostarme-.

Estaba en la cama, eran sólo las 22:00 pm pero sería mejor que me durmiese pronto, ya que el día siguiente sería muy duro. Poco a poco mientras pensaba como serían mis nuevos compañeros, el instituto y todo lo demás, me fui quedando profundamente dormida -menos mal que Kae está conmigo- pensé antes de dormirme del todo.

**Continuará  
**

¿Cómo será el nuevo instituto de Akane? ¿se llevará bien con sus nuevos compañeros? ¿se hará amiga de su nueva vecina? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo


	2. El instituto, mis compañeros y mi vecina

Capítulo 2  
El instituto, mis compañeros y mi vecina

Son las 7:00 de la mañana, acaba de sonar el maldito despertador, umm...que sueño tengo aún, pero tengo que levantarme, hoy es mi primer día, comienzo a las 8:00 y no puedo llegar tarde. Kae acaba de llamar a mi puerta para que termine de despertarme, está bien, lo haré...me levantaré de la cama.

Me lavé la cara, me vestí, me peiné y bajé a desayunar. Me había puesto una minifalda negra, un jersey rojo enseñando mis hombros, con una rosa negra en el pecho, unas medias rojas por encima de la rodilla (se me veía un poco de pierna entre las medias y la minifalda) y unos zapatos negros con tacón de cuña. Llevaba el pelo suelto. Cuando llegué a la cocina ya estaba Kae sentado en la mesa desayunando.

Kae- Buenos días hermanita -me puso una cara divertida- ahí tienes tu desayuno, date prisa o llegaremos tarde. Por cierto, estás guapísima hoy  
Akane- Buenos días. -me sonrojé un poco- Muchas gracias -Me senté y comencé a desayunar rápido para no llegar tarde-.

Después de desayunar, Kae y yo nos fuimos a instituto, nuestro padre nos había dicho como llegar hasta allí. Tras cinco minutos de camino llegamos al instituto Nomei, ponía su nombre en grande en la puerta de entrada. El instituto parecía muy grande, tenía la entrada parecida a la de nuestra casa, con un enorme jardín con césped y árboles separado por un camino que llevaba hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio. El edificio era de dos plantas, era bastante alargado, todo de color blanco y un marco de color tostado en el marco de las ventanas. Me quedé embobada mirando todo el instituto, bueno, sólo lo que se podía ver desde la entrada.

Kae- Akane, si sigues embobada mirando nuestro nuevo instituto conseguirás que al final lleguemos tarde. -Me cogió la mano y tiró de mí-  
Akane- Es que nuestro antiguo instituto era mucho más pequeño, -me di cuenta de que había mucha gente sentada en el césped bajo los árboles que nos estaban mirando porque con la emoción había subido el tono de voz sin querer-.

Fuimos corriendo hasta el edificio y buscamos al que sería nuestro tutor. Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, perecía muy simpático, nos dijo que se llamaba Akorima Tobiga, pero que le llamásemos Ako, así es como le llamaban todos los alumnos. Cuando sonó el timbre nos pidió que le acompañásemos hasta la clase y nos quedásemos esperando un momento.

Ako- Buenos días -toda la clase contestó a coro- , bueno, hoy tengo una buena noticia, tenemos con nosotros a dos nuevos estudiantes -miró hacia la puerta de la clase que la había dejado abierta- por favor, pasen y preséntense.  
Kae- Hola, me llamo Kaeru Kumitsu, pero todos me dicen Kae, tengo 17 años y acabo de trasladarme desde Miteko. -sonrió, y al hacerlo muchas chicas comenzaron a cuchichear diciendo que era muy guapo-  
Akane- Hola, yo me llamo...Akane Kumitsu -notaba que me estaba poniendo muy colorada, me daba muchísima vergüenza hablar delante de tanta gente- tengo 16 años y soy la hermana de Kae. -Ahora fueron los chicos los que comenzaron a cuchichear, yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa-  
Ako- Excelente...mmm...a ver...Kaeru, bueno, ¿yo también te puedo llamar Kae? -mi hermano asintió con la cabeza- bien, pues...siéntate detrás de Ryu Kagewi...vaya, veo que hoy no ha venido, bueno, pues es detrás de aquella mesa que está libre, y Akane siéntese detrás de Nayumi Amidai, a la derecha de tu hermano. Por favor Nayu, levanta la mano para que sepa cual es su sitio.

Una chica muy guapa pelirroja con unos ojos verde intenso levantó la mano. Kae y yo nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, menos mal que nos tocó uno al lado de otro, me siento más segura cuando estoy cerca de él. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta de la clase y la abrió. Entró un chico guapísimo moreno con unos ojos azules que quitaban el sentido.

Ako- Señor Kagewi...¿sabe que llega tarde verdad?  
Ryu- Lo siento mucho Ako.  
Ako- Está bien, está bien, pase y siéntese en su sitio.

Aquel chico se dirigió a su sitio, que era el que había justo delante del de Kae, cuando llego allí miró a Kae como extrañado, ya que nunca le había visto, luego me miró a mí, y se quedó unos segundos mirándome hasta que reaccionó y se sentó en su sitio. Las tres primeras horas de clase pasaron muy rápidas y pronto llegó el recreo. Kae y yo nos fuimos debajo de un cerezo que había en el jardín, allí comenzamos a comernos el almuerzo que Kae había preparado, es que él es un excelente cocinero. Cuando terminamos de comer nos quedaban aún 20 minutos libres hasta la siguiente clase. Miré a mi derecha y vi que se acercaban hacia nosotros la chica que se sentaba delante de mí, el chico que llegó tarde y otro chico que también era muy guapo.

Nayu- Hola soy Nayu, esto...como sois nuevos, el profesor Ako nos ha pedido que os enseñemos todo el instituto -mientras nos decía esto nos estaba sonriendo amigablemente-  
Kae- Muchas gracias. -Se puso en pie, me cogió por la cintura y me levantó del suelo, al hacer esto, pude ver que Ryu (el chico que llegó tarde) se puso muy serio-

En los 20 minutos que nos quedaban libres nos pudieron enseñar todo el instituto. Era inmenso, en la zona trasera estaban las pistas de deporte, había de fútbol, baloncesto, tenis, voleyball y alguna que otra más, también había un enorme gimnasio para practicar karate, judo, boxeo...tenía muchos aparatos de gimnasia. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que había una piscina muy grande para practicar natación. La verdad es que pensé que más que un insitito parecía una universidad especializada en los deportes. Seguimos andando mientras Nayu y Satoru (que era el otro chico) nos iban contando muchas cosas acerca de los profesores y los alumnos, pero no sé por qué Ryu estaba tan serio y no nos contaba nada, era muy guapo, pero no sé por qué estaba tan antipático.

Después del recreo tuvimos tres clases más, cada una de una hora, pero la verdad es que se me pasaron bastante rápidas. Todos los profesores parecían muy simpáticos, sobre todo Ako.

Pasaron dos días, nos llevábamos muy bien con Nayu y con Satoru, eran muy simpáticos, aunque Ryu seguía casi sin hablarnos. Cuando sonó el timbre de la última hora, Kae y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos rápido de clase porque la familia Meyima llegaría hoy y papá y mamá querían que comiésemos todos juntos para conocernos. Cuando llegamos a casa, nuestro padre estaba en la puerta esperándonos.

Yako- Vamos hijos, ya están aquí los Meyima, comeremos en nuestra casa -parecía un poco nervioso- pasad y sentaos en la mesa con todos, ellos ya os están esperando.  
Makku- Hola hijos -nos sonrió- ¿Qué tal vuestro primer día en el Nomei? ¿Habéis conocido ya a gente?  
Kae- Hola, bueno...una chica llamada Nayu y dos amigos suyos nos han estado enseñando el instituto, parecían muy simpáticos. -Miró a los invitados- Encantados de conocerle, me llamo Kaeru, pero todos me llaman Kae.  
Akane- Hola, yo me llamo Akane, es un placer conocerles -miré a la hija mayor, era muy muy guapa, pero no sé por qué me miraba como si estuviese enfadada conmigo-  
Teki- Yako, Makku, os felicito, tenéis unos hijos encantadores, seguro que se harán muy buenos amigos de Hibiki, ¿verdad hija? -la miró y ella sólo se limitó a sonreír-

La comida se hizo muy amena, la verdad es que los Meyima parecían muy simpáticos, él era muy amable, su mujer resultaba ser muy agradable además de muy guapa, Hibiki...bueno...ella parecía que yo no le había gustado mucho, pero yo no le había hecho nada, y Kari, se hermana pequeña era encantadora.

Por la tarde estaba fuera en el jardín jugando yo sola con Sasha, era tan graciosa y pequeñita, parecía una bolita de pelo que iba corriendo de un lado para otro. Al mirar hacia el frente no pude creerme lo que vi, era Ryu, aquel chico tan guapo que había llegado tarde a clase y pareció algo antipático con nosotros.

Ryu- Vaya, no me imaginé que fueses tú la nueva vecina de Hibiki, -miró a su alrededor- que raro, ¿no está por aquí tu novio?  
Akane- ¿Mi novio?  
Ryu- Sí, aquel chico de pelo castaño con el que estás todo el tiempo, ¿cómo se llama?...Kae  
Akane- Jajaja -me hizo mucha gracia que pensase que Kae y yo fuésemos novios, aunque la verdad es que no parecía tan raro ya que siempre estábamos los dos juntos- ¿Kae mi novio? -me miró enojado al verme riendo tanto- pero si Kae y yo somos hermanos.  
Ryu- ¿Qué? ¿en serio? -yo asentí con la cabeza sonriendo- que alivio -Ryu sonrió por primera vez delante de mí desde que llegamos al Nomei-  
Akane- ¿Alivio? ¿y eso por qué?  
Ryu- No...por nada...por nada. -se puso colorado- Bueno...he venido a ver a Hibiki, ya nos veremos mañana en clase. Hasta luego -volvió a sonreír y se fue-

**Continuará**

¿Por qué le resulta un alivio a Ryu que Kae y Akane sólo sean hermanos? ¿Por qué Hibiki parecía estar enfadada con Akane si ni si quiera se conocían? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo


	3. ¿Sasha?

Capítulo 3  
¿Sasha?

Hoy es sábado, no hay clase, no tengo que madrugar, ahhhh, ¡qué bien se está en la cama! Aún es temprano, pero parece que hace un buen día, porque los primeros rayos de luz están entrando por la ventana y me iluminan el rostro, mmmm...quiero dormir un poco más. Me doy la vuelta para evitar la luz del sol y cierro los ojos. Vaya, que de ruido, así no me dejarán dormir, ¿quién se ha levantado hoy tan pronto, ¿será papá? voy a ver. Me levanto despacio de mi cama y me dirijo hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio para abrirla y comprobar quien está armando este alboroto.

Akane- ¿Kae? ¿pero qué estás haciendo? -me froto los ojos-  
Kae- Buenos días hermanita -me sonríe muy alegre- hoy tengo que jugar el último partido en Miteko.  
Akane- ¿Tan pronto? -miré el reloj, sólo eran las 8 de la mañana-  
Kae- Bueno...el partido será a las 14.00 pm, pero te recuerdo que hay cinco horas de camino hasta llegar a Miteko.  
Akane- ¡Andá! es verdad.

Mi hermano ha jugado siempre en el equipo de fútbol de Miteko, es muy bueno jugando, el es delantero, yo siempre iba a animarle, pero esta vez me temo que no habrá sitio para mí en el coche, además la verdad es que no me apetece estar 5 horas de viaje. Hoy se quedará a dormir allí en casa de un amigo suyo, la verdad es que me sentiré muy rara y sola sin él.

Media hora después, Kae se acercó a mí, me dió un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, y yo...yo me quedé allí en casa con mi madre, ya que mi padre estaba trabajando y no volvería hoy hasta tarde. Aún me parecía muy temprano, no se, al fin y al cabo era sábado, tenía que aprovecharlo, así que decidí dormir un ratito más. La mañana fue bastante normal y aburrida, acabé levantándome a las 10.00 am, desayuné y ayudé a mi madre a limpiar la casa. A las 14.00 puse la mesa para comer y después de ayudar a mi madre a fregar los platos, nos sentamos las dos a ver una película que ponían en la tele.

Akane- Mamá, voy un rato fuera con Sasha que debe estar muy aburrida.  
Makku- Está bien, pero ten cuidado porque han dicho que quizás llueva hoy.  
Akane- Que raro -miré al cielo viendo que estaba cubierto por nubes de tonos grises- si esta mañana hacía sol.

Salí al jardín. Por allí no había nadie, no a Kari, que siempre solía estar fuera en el jardín jugando con Sasha (que por cierto, parecían haberse hecho muy buenas amigas).

Akane- ¡¡¡¡Sasha! ¡¡ven perrita, ven! -que raro, no aparecía, quizás se hubiese metido en casa sin que mi madre y yo nos diésemos cuenta-

Entré en mi casa y la busqué por las habitaciones llamándola, pero no obtuve respuesta. Fui corriendo al salón para preguntarle a mi madre si había visto a mi perrita, pero me dijo que no, que ella no había visto a Sasha en todo el día. Sentí como los nervios comenzaban a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba tragar bien...¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿y si algún coche la había atropellado? ¡¡NO! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER! Salí corriendo de mi casa diciéndole a mi madre que iba a buscarla. Espera, un momento, quizás Kari esté jugando con ella en su casa, ¡¡Sí! quizás sí, eso es. Pero nuevamente estaba equivocada, fui a casa de los Meyima pero me dijeron que no habían visto a Sasha en todo el día, Kari pareció preocuparse también y me dijo que cuando la encontrase se lo dijese.

¿Dónde puede estar? Sólo tiene cuatro meses, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo...Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Comencé a correr desesperada ante la idea de que Sasha estuviese...estuviese...¡¡NO! no puede haberle pasado nada malo. Busqué por los alrededores pero no la encontré. ¿Y si llamaba a la policía? No, se reirían de mí y me ignorarían. Saqué una foto de la cartera de Sasha y comencé a mostrársela a toda la gente que pasaba preguntándoles si la habían visto, pero...todo parecía en vano. Pensé que las cosas no podrían empeorar, pero está claro que cada vez que alguien piensa eso, le empeoran aún más, a mí me comenzó a llover, no llevaba paraguas ni nada, pero no me importaba mojarme, lo único que me importaba era encontrar viva y sana a Sasha.

No podía hacerme a la idea de que quizás no volviese a verla, mi bolita de pelo de ojitos azules...¿dónde estás, eso no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza. Espero que estés bien mi pequeña...tiene que estar mojándose, pobrecita, y tendrá frío, si no la encuentro pronto podría enfermar y pasarle algo terrible, tengo que darme prisa.

Seguí corriendo, cada vez más desesperada, cada vez más nerviosa y con menos esperanzas. Ya estaba lejos de donde vivíamos y no había tenido noticias de Sasha. La amargura comenzó a invadirme, el sentimiento de culpabilidad de que a Sasha le hubiese sucedido algo por algún descuido mío me creaba un remordimiento que casi no me dejaba respirar, el nudo en la garganta cada vez parecía de mayor tamaño, al igual que el del estomago, y encima estaba agotada de haber estado corriendo todo el tiempo, no podía más, pensé que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente y me dejé caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de la vacía calle, me tapé el rostro con mis manos y continué llorando sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir.

De pronto noté que la lluvia dejaba de caerme en lo alto, pero en cambio podía ver que seguía lloviendo, comencé lentamente a mirar hacia arriba, y lo que menos me imaginaba ver, era lo que vi. Allí, justo de pie a mi lado, estaba Ryu, cubriéndome con un paraguas y con cara de preocupación.

Ryu- ¿Qué te pasa Akane? ¿por qué lloras? -me tendió una mano para que me levantase del suelo-  
Akane- Sasha... -tomé su mano y me puse de pie delante de él- Sasha...se ha perdido -no pude contenerme y volví a llorar con fuerza-  
Ryu- No te preocupes -me abrazó con la mano que no sujetaba el paraguas- yo estoy aquí y te ayudaré a buscar a tu perrita, así que deja de llorar.  
Akane- Ryu...muchas gracias -le rodee con mis brazos apretándole contra mí, la verdad es que no se por qué, pero allí, abrazada a él me sentía segura, protegida y...muy tranquila-  
Ryu- No tienes que agradecerme nada -también me apretó junto a él- ahora...vamos -se separó de mí, me miró a los ojos y me secó las lágrimas-

Estuvimos un rato caminando, regresábamos poco a poco a la urbanización donde yo vivía, no dejábamos de llamar a Sasha por si estaba cerca, pero no la veíamos por ningún lado. Había dejado de llover. Seguíamos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa pero yo cada vez tenía menos esperanzas de encontrar a Sasha, así que sin querer me puse muy triste de nuevo y se me saltaron dos lágrimas. Ryu, se dió cuenta y se paró.

Ryu- Akane...no llores por favor -me acarició la cara para tranquilizarme, y la verdad es que funcionaba-  
Akane- Lo siento, pero es que... -me pareció oír un leve ladrido- ¡¡¡SASHA! -al mirar a la esquina de la calle vi aparecer a mi perrita que se dirigió corriendo muy rápido hacia mí moviendo la colita por la felicidad- ¡¡SASHA! -me agaché para abrazarla y cogerla- Estás empapada, ¿dónde te habías metido? -Sasha empezó a lamerme las manos-  
Kae- Así que estabas aquí.  
Akane- Kae...¿qué haces aquí? ¿no tenías hoy el partido final?  
Kae- Sí, pero llamé a mamá y me dijo lo que había pasado, así que vine inmediatamente, y cuando venía hacia casa me encontré con Sasha.  
Akane- Muchas gracias hermanito -me lancé a sus brazos para agradecérselo-  
Kae- Bueno, voy a secar a Sasha antes de que se ponga enferma. -miró a Ryu- gracias por ayudar a mi hermana a buscar a la perrita. Hasta luego -se fue-  
Ryu- Bueno, será mejor que tú también te vayas adentro a ayudar a Kae con Sasha no sea que se ponga malita -me sonrió dulcemente y se dió la vuelta para irse-  
Akane- Ryu... -él se giró, que guapo es, y además es muy simpático y atento- muchas gracias por todo -me sonrojé, como no iba a sonrojarme si él estaba delante de mí-  
Ryu- No tienes que agradecerme nada -se acercó a mí y me dió un beso en la mejilla- por cierto -me dijo al oído- me gustas más cuando sonríes -eso consiguió ponerme mucho más roja aún- Hasta el lunes -se dió media vuelta y se fue dejándome muy roja sin saber que hacer ni decir-.

**Continuará  
**¿Se está enamorando Akane de Ryu? ¿Y Ryu de Akane? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo


	4. Mi infancia

Capítulo 4  
Mi infancia

**Notita antes de comenzar  
**Si hay algo que vaya entre asteriscos () es que es algo que piensa el personaje y no lo dice en voz alta.

Ya es domingo por la noche, Sasha está bien, no parece que haya enfermado y yo...bueno, quizás me resfrié un poco, porque hoy no he parado de estornudar, aunque claro, no es raro porque estuve bastante tiempo con la ropa mojada.

Hoy no sé por qué, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en Ryu, la verdad es que le estoy muy agradecida, quizás debería hacer algo para agradecérselo, no sé...sí, eso es, mañana le invitaré a tomar algo por la tarde. Ayer se portó tan bien conmigo, me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos bajo la lluvia, antes sólo me había sentido tan bien en los brazos de Kae...pero, Ryu me hizo sentir algo especial, ¿qué es este sentimiento? ¿es amor? No sé por qué me puse colorada cuando me besó en la mejilla ¿me está comenzando a gustar Ryu y no me había dado cuenta? La verdad es que no sé la respuesta a todas estas preguntas, le conozco desde hace muy poco, pero me encantaría conocerlo más, sí, estoy segura de que quiero conocerle más, quizás así sepa que significan los sentimientos que estoy comenzando a sentir y quizás descubra cuales son los suyos. Mientras estaba pensando en Ryu y en que sentía por él, fui quedándome profundamente dormida.

Lunes por la mañana...tengo que levantarme ya o llegaré tarde, Kae me ha despertado, está preparando el desayuno y el almuerzo para llevar. Me levanto de la cama, me arreglo para ir al insti y bajo a desayunar.

Akane- ¡¡Aaachis! -creo que sigo resfriada- Buenos días hermanito.  
Kae- Parece que aún estás resfriada -se acerca a mí y pone sus labios en mi frente- pero no parece que tengas fiebre. Anda que tú también...¿¡a quién se le ocurre salir sin paraguas?  
Akane- Es que me puse tan nerviosa al no encontrar a Sasha que salí corriendo sin pensar -le saqué la lengua-  
Kae- Tómate esta leche caliente con miel, te vendrá bien. -me sonrió dulcemente- y vamos, que sino llegaremos tarde.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos fuimos al instituto, a la entrada nos estaban esperando Nayu, Satoru y Ryu como de costumbre y luego tendríamos que esperar a Hibiki, que solía llegar un poco más tarde que nosotros, siempre llegaba con el tiempo muy justo. Cuando llegó subimos a clase.

Y después de una clase aburrida de historia, otra y filosofía, pero una muy divertida de arte, que era mi favorita y la impartía Ako, por fin llego el recreo, y ahora...¿qué le digo yo a Ryu?

Akane- Ryu...me gustaría...hablar un momento contigo -sé que cada vez estaba más roja, no podía evitarlo-  
Kae- Akane, Ryu, vamos o nos quitarán nuestro sitio bajo el cerezo. -Siempre comíamos todos juntos bajo un cerezo-  
Akane- Ya vamos -me di la vuelta y comencé a andar hacia Kae-  
Ryu- ¿A dónde vas? -me cogió de la mano- me acabas de decir que tenías que hablar conmigo.  
Akane- Yo...verás -creo que no había un rojo más intenso que el de mi cara-  
Ryu- Dime -me giró hacia él- por favor, mírame cuando me hablas, eres muy guapa.  
Akane- Yo... -vale, rectifico, si había un rojo más intenso, el que tenía ahora mi cara- verás Ryu -le miré directa a los ojos, tenía que ser valiente- es que me gustaría invitarte esta tarde a tomar algo por ayudarme ayer a buscar a Sasha ya está, ya se lo he preguntado, uff...que alivio  
Ryu- Yo...-parecía muy sorprendido- pues claro que acepto, me encantaría tomar algo contigo -sonrió felizmente, parecía que sí le había gustado la idea- No me imaginé que me fuese a invitar, que suerte, con las ganas que yo tenía de quedar con ella una tarde para tomar algo.  
Akane- ¡Qué bien! -no podía creerme que me hubiese dicho que sí- Entonces quedamos a las 18:30 pm en el parque Nikato, junto a la fuente ¿de acuerdo? -sonreí muy feliz-  
Ryu- Por supuesto, allí estaré esperándote ansioso. -se sonrojó un poco-

El resto de las clases se me pasaron más rápido que nunca. Cuando llegué a mi casa comí muy rápido para poder ducharme y arreglarme, no sé si esto se puede considerar un cita, pero de todos modos quiero arreglarme. Cogí las cosas y me duché. Cuando terminé me sequé el pelo y comencé a vestirme, bueno, y ahora...¿qué me pongo, ya está. Cogí una faldita corta blanca, unas medias por encima de las rodillas (dejando ver un poco de mi pierna entre las medias y la falda) de color celeste clarito, una camiseta del mismo color de las medias con una manga larga acampanada y la otra sin manga, enseñando un hombro, y me puse unos zapatos blancos con tacón de cuña (todo entero). El pelo suelto y liso y me puse un poco de colorete, sombra de ojos y brillo en los labios.

Ya son las 18:05, quiero llegar antes para no hacerle esperar, así que será mejor que me vaya ya. Cogí un bolso blanco y salí de mi habitación tranquila, ya que aún quedaba casi media hora, cuando Kae me vio me sonrió y le conté a donde iba. Fui caminando tranquila hasta el parque Nikato, era un parque muy bonito donde siempre había muchas parejitas sentadas en los bancos, niños jugando en los columpios y en la fuente, parejas ancianas paseando y gente que sacaba a sus perros a pasear. Cuando llegué era aún muy temprano, pero para mi sorpresa, Ryu ya estaba junto a la fuente.

Akane- Buenas tardes -sonreí y me sonrojé levemente- has llegado muy temprano.  
Ryu- Buenas tardes -me sonrió dulcemente- Vaya... está realmente...preciosa ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?  
Akane- No sé, había pensado que quizás a tomar un helado, si te gustan...¡¡Achiss!  
Ryu- Claro que me gustan, pero...creo que a ti no te sentaría bien con tu resfriado. -Se quedó pensando un momento- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar chocolate caliente y algún pastel?  
Akane- ¡¡Genial! que feliz me siento con él, quizás sí sea verdad que me gusta  
Ryu- Bien, pues como supongo que tú no conoces aún muy bien todo esto, te llevaré a un sitio donde ponen unos dulces deliciosos -parecía muy animado y alegre-

El lugar al que me llevó me encantó, era una chocolatería donde realmente los dulces tenían una pinta estupenda. Me fijé a mi alrededor y la mayoría de las personas que había allí eran parejas. Si nadie sabía nada, realmente Ryu y yo podríamos parecer una pareja de verdad; al pensar eso noté como de nuevo me subían los colores a la cara. Ryu y yo pedimos un chocolate caliente y un dulce con nata y piñones que parecía estar delicioso...y lo estaba.

Ryu- Muchas gracias por invitarme  
Akane- Soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a Sasha, si no hubiese sido por ti...aún estaría llorando en el suelo.  
Ryu- ¿Cómo está Sasha? ¿Se enfermó?  
Akane- No que va -le sonreí- ella está perfectamente, soy yo la que enfermé un poco, pero es sólo un resfriado.  
Ryu- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que parecemos una parejita de verdad? ojalá lo fuésemos  
Akane- Esto...yo...bueno...si que lo parecemos -otra vez estaba como un tomate- ¿por qué me pongo así cuando él me dice algo?  
Ryu- Hablando de parejas...¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
Akane- Cla...claro... ¿y si me pregunta que si quiero salir con él?  
Ryu- ¿Por qué Kae y tú estáis tan tan unidos? Parece ser muy protector contigo.  
Akane- Verás...esto nunca se lo he contado a nadie, lo sabe muy poca gente. -me puse algo seria y triste al recordar- Se debe a algo que sucedió hace muchos muchos años. Mi familia y yo nos fuimos a pasar las vacaciones de invierno a una montaña con mucha nieve. Yo tenía unos 7 años y Kae 8. Un día salí a dar una vuelta con él a un lago helado donde la gente iba a patinar, yo estaba más o menos por la mitad del lago y Kae estaba mirándome desde el borde. Resbalé en el hielo y me caí, el hielo comenzó a romperse, yo caí al agua helada y Kae vino corriendo a intentar sacarme de allí, pero no podía él solo, además era muy peligroso porque él también podría caerse al agua. Recuerdo que yo estaba helada, cada vez me quedaban menos fuerzas, ya llevaba un buen rato dentro del agua, de pronto oímos unos gritos, eran nuestros padres que habían salido a buscarnos porque llevábamos demasiado tiempo fuera. Cuando consiguieron por fin sacarme, yo estaba temblando y casi sin sentido. Vino un doctor y me estuvo cuidando, Kae no se separó de mí ni un sólo momento, yo estuve muy muy enferma, no sabían si me curaría o no, pero gracias al doctor y a sus medicinas, pude sobrevivir. Cuando el doctor les dijo que me pondría bien, Kae me estrechó entre sus brazos llorando y me dijo "Te prometo que nunca jamás dejaré que te pase nada"  
Ryu- Vaya...nunca imaginé que te hubiese pasado eso -estaba muy sorprendido, con la boca entreabierta- Comprendo que ahora Kae sea tan protector contigo.

Después de tomarnos el chocolate y el dulce, Ryu me quiso acompañar hasta mi casa. Llegamos hasta ella dando un agradable paseo, la verdad es que me sentía muy bien con él. Después de unos diez o quince minutos llegamos hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Akane- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, me lo he pasado genial contigo -sonreí, estaba realmente feliz-  
Ryu- Gracias a ti -él también sonrió- eres muy agradable, yo también me lo he pasado genial contigo -de repente se puso serio- Verás...Akane...quiero que sepas, que a partir de ahora, yo...yo también te protegeré, no dejaré que te pase nada malo.  
Akane- Mu...muchas gracias -lo que acababa de decirme Ryu me cogía totalmente por sorpresa- Sí, creo que él...creo que él me gusta...pero...no estoy completamente segura, quiero conocerle un poco más

Me acerqué a él y le dí un tierno beso en la mejilla, que por lo que pude comprobar, no se lo esperaba y se puso muy rojo.

Akane- Hasta mañana -me fui al interior del recinto de mi casa dejándole allí con la mano en la mejilla sin reaccionar-.  
Ryu- Sí, creo que ella me gusta, me gusta mucho

Continuará 

¿Le dirá Akane a Ryu lo que siente por él? ¿está totalmente segura de que Ryu le gusta? ¿Se declarará Ryu a Akane? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo

-----------------------------------------

Zekesami: Bueno...pues he aquí un capítulo más de Amores de Tokio, perdón por el retraso, pero se me fue la olla y lo olvidé publicar ' espero q me perdonen...

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, os prometo q esto se va a poner muy interesante en los próximos capítulos, espero q lo sigan leyendo y os guste

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Como hermanos

**Capítulo 5  
Como hermanos**

Otra vez el maldito despertador...¿por qué nunca se estropeará, ahhhhhh¡qué sueño!. Ayer fue una tarde estupenda, me encantó estar todo el tiempo con Ryu hablando y riendonos, aunque...ahora que lo pienso, no se nada de él, porque más bien fui yo quien habló ayer casi todo el tiempo...quizás le aburrí, seguro que piensa que soy una pesada. No se, poco a poco voy dejando mi timidez a un lado, ayer incluso me atreví a besarle en la mejilla¿qué pensaría él? Seguro que se ha dado cuenta de que me gusta un poco, si, es cierto, Ryu me gusta, pero quiero conocerle un poco más, me gustaría quedar otro día con él para tomar algo y que me cuente cosas suyas, pero...no tengo ninguna excusa para poder invitarle, y no quiero parecer lanzada e invitarle sin ningún motivo.

Kae- ¡Akane¡¡Si sigues así y no te das prisa llegaremos tarde cualquier día!  
Akane- Ahh, perdona Kae, ya voy -me levanto de la cama, me lavo, me peino, me visto y bajo a la cocina-.  
Kae- Akane, no puedes seguir así, siempre vamos con la hora muy justa.  
Akane- Pero si Hibiki siempre llega después que nosotros -puse cara de ofendida-  
Kae- Venga, desayuna y vámonos.

Como cada mañana, salimos corriendo de mi casa, si no nos dábamos prisa llegaríamos tarde. Hibiki nos alcanzó ese día corriendo y no se por qué, pero ese día me echó una mirada fulminante.

Cuando llegamos el timbre ya había sonado, pero por suerte aún no había llegado el profesor y no tendríamos que quedarnos castigados después de clase, ya que ese día teníamos a primera hora historia, y el profesor que la impartía era bastante severo con el tema de los retrasos horarios. Nada más sentarnos llegó el profesor y comenzó a dar su aburrida clase. Yo estaba haciendo dibujitos en mi cuaderno sin escuchar la explicación, cuando alguien tiró un papelito a mi mesa:

"Quiero hablar contigo. A la hora del recreo en la puerta del gimnasio. Hibiki"

A la hora del recreo ella ya me estaba esperando sola en la puerta del gimnasio tal y como dijo en la notita. Me acerqué hasta ella, que estaba de espaldas.

Akane- Dime...¿qué querías?  
Hibiki- Ayer te ví con Ryu en la puerta de entrada a nuestra casa -su voz sonaba fría y distante-  
Akane- Sí...bueno...yo le invité a tomar algo por ayudarme a encontrar a Sasha el día que se perdió.  
Hibiki- ¡Por qué le besaste? -se volvió hacia mí, mirándome de manera colérica-  
Akane- Yo...bueno...yo...nose.  
Hibiki- Mira niña, eres muy mona -me miró de arriba a abajo- y quizás le gustases a Ryu, pero te tendrás que buscar a otro porque ¡RYU ES MÍO, ES MI NOVIO!  
Akane- Yo...lo siento muchísimo, no sabía que él y tú estuviseis saliendo ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho Ryu?  
Nayu- Y no lo están -apareció de repente sin que Hibiki ni yo nos disemos cuenta-  
Hibiki- Tú callate, no sabes nada.  
Nayu- Claro que se, lo se todo, te recuerdo que Ryu es amigo tanto tuyo, como mío. Se todo lo que pasó, se por qué te dejó, además, tú misma me lo contastes.  
Hibiki- Sí, pero...pero...¡PERO YO LE QUIERO! -le salieron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos-  
Nayu- Lo se Hibiki, pero tienes que superarlo -fue hacia ella y la abrazó-

Tras todo eso, sonó el timbre del final del recreo. De nuevo subimos a clase, pero Hibiki no se encontraba muy bien y se tuvo que ir a su casa. Satoru y Nayu fueron con ella.

Después de comer estuve en casa de Hibiki para ver como se encontraba, no se si le molestaría que fuese o no a verla, pero si le molestó, lo disimuló, porque estuvo muy amable conmigo. Estuve un rato haciéndole compañía hasta que llegó Ryu para visitarla, decidí irme y dejarles a ls dos solos.

Estaba sentada en un balancín que había comprado mi padre y lo habíamos puesto en la parte trasera de la casa, cerca de la piscina. Sasha estaba corriendo y saltando, le había enseñado a traerme las cosas que le tiraba, así que cogí su juguete favorito (era un muñequito azul de goma que parecía un dinosaurio), y se lo lancé lejos, Sasha iba corriendo tras él y me lo traía. De pronto alguien me tapó los ojos desde atrás.

Ryu- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?  
Akane- Ryu -no esperaba que estuviese ahí, pensé que seguiría con Hibiki- claro, sientate.  
Ryu- Sasha parece muy lista -comenzó a mirar a mi perrita-  
Akane- Sí que lo es -sonreí levemente- Seguro que piensa que soy muy pesada -miré fijamente hacia la piscina, que estaba en el lado opuesto al que estaba Ryu-  
Ryu- ¿Qué piensas¿te ocurre algo? -parecía preocuparse-  
Akane- Lo siento...quizás te parezco una pesada...no dejé de hablar el otro día y no se si te aburrí.  
Ryu- No digas tonterías, ya te dije que me lo pasé genial contigo Como me iba a aburrir con una chica como tú -con una mano giró suavemente mi cara para que le mirase- me encantó conocerte un poco más.  
Akane- No me dijiste que Hibiki y tú habíais sido novios -miré hacia abajo-  
Ryu- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
Akane- Nayu me lo dijo, dijo que tú y ella habías salido durante un tiempo, pero que tú dejaste a Hibiki...ella...te quiere mucho. -mi cara se entristeció sin que yo quisiese-  
Ryu- Es cierto, se que me quiere, y yo quiero muchísimo a Hibiki...pero...no del modo en que a ella le gustaría. No del modo que te estoy queriendo a ti -se enrojeció un poco-  
Akane- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?  
Ryu- Verás...Conozco a Hibiki y a Nayu desde que teníamos 3 años, fuimos juntos a la guardería. Siempre estabamos los tres juntos, nos hicimos muy muy amigos, nunca nos separábamos. Poco a poco fuimos creciendo, al igual que nuestra unión, luego conocimos a Satoru y nos hicimos muy amigos los cuatro. Cuantos mas años pasaban, más iba creciendo nuestra unión, pero Hibiki comenzó a verme como algo más que un amigo, en cambio yo la seguía viendo como la había visto hasta entonces, es decir, como una buena amiga, muy muy buena amiga, pero nada más -dejó de hablar, me miró, sonrió y continuó- Nayu me convenció para que saliese con Hibiki, quizás así se diese cuenta de que realmente no me quería, que tan sólo había confundido sus sentimientos y me veía como algo que no era. Así que accedí y salí con Hibiki, pero la teoría de Nayu no pareció dar resultado.  
Akane- Hibiki te quería de verdad.  
Ryu- Sí, así es. Al cabo de dos meses seguía igual, me decía que me quería y que le encantaba que estuviesemos saliendo, decía que era muy feliz conmigo, pero...yo no podía seguir así, no podía fingir, yo no estaba enamorado de ella, y no quería hacerle daño -sus ojos entristecieron- así que un día decidí hablar con ella para terminar nuestra relación. Le dije que sólo podía verla como a una hermana, al igual que a Nayu, y que no estaba enamorado de ella, que era una chica preciosa y podría estar con cualquier chico que ella quisiese, pero ella me decía que sólo quería estar conmigo.  
Akane- Tuvo que dolerle mucho. -casi se me saltaron las lágrimas-  
Ryu- La verdad es que al principio se lo tomó bastante mal y dejó de hablarme, pero Nayu le hizo entrar en razón y se le pasó el enfado. Todo ocurrió hace casi un año.  
Akane- Y si la veías como a una hermana¿cómo fuiste capaz de besarla? Yo aunque quiero muchísimo a Kae, nunca le besaría.  
Ryu- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo besé a Hibiki? -se puso muy colorado- Yo nunca he besado a ninguna chica, nunca había estado enamorado hasta ahora.  
Akane- ¿Hasta ahora¿significa que ahora sí estás enamorado? -mi cara cambio de triste a cara de querer enterarme de todo- ¿y quién es la afortunada?  
Ryu- No...yo no quise...no es que esté enamorado...sólo... -cada vez estaba más rojo y miraba hacia abajo- esto...yo -de pronto se quedó en silencio y me miró- ¿y tú¿te han besado alguna vez?  
Akane- Vaya, no me esperaba esta pregunta Pues no, tampoco he besado ni me ha besado nadie, pero...no me cambies de tema -puse una cara divertida- Dime ¿quién te gusta?  
Ryu- Verás...creo que me...me tengo que ir, adios. -Se levantó del balancín y se fué a todo correr-

Vaya¿y ahora qué? Al final no me ha dicho nada, pero se que no le gusta ni Hibiki ni Nayu¿o Nayu sí¿será alguna compañera de clase? La verdad es que me encantaría ser yo de quien está enamorado, porque...porque...me he dado cuenta de que él me gusta, sí, ahora estoy segura, él me gusta

**CONTINUARÁ**

¿Será capaz Akane de decirle a Ryu lo que siente por él¿Está Ryu enamorado de alguna compañera de clase¿Es a Akane a quien ama y por eso salió corriendo sin decirle nada? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo

----------------------------------------------

Zekesami: Hola! Q tal? Aquí os triago un nuevo capítulos de Amores de Tokio. Bueno, parece que la cosa comienza a ponerse interesante, no? Pues no os recomiendo que os perdais el próximo capítulo xq os aseguro que será muy muy muy interesante


End file.
